MP7
}} The MP7 is a German Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at rank 9 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The Heckler & Koch MP7 was designed with an all-new cartridge to meet NATO requirements published in 1989 - these called for a personal defense weapon (PDW) with a much greater ability to defeat body armor than current weapons, which were limited to conventional pistol cartridges. The MP7 went into production in 2001. The weapon was a direct rival to the FN P90, also developed in response to NATO's requirements. The first prototype shown in 1999 was designated the 'PDW' (Personal Defense Weapon). It had a short Picatinny rail on the top and a smooth pistol grip surface.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_MP7 Wikipedia - HK MP7http://wiki.teamliquid.net/counterstrike/MP7 MP7 - Liquipedia Counter-Strike Wiki The MP7 is currently sold in two different configurations - the A1 configuration, which had a redesigned grip, straight buttpad, and smaller stock when compared to the prototype. There is also the A2 configuration, which has an underbarrel rail in place of the grip so that different grips can be put on. In-Game General Information The MP7 is one of the first PDWs unlocked, and is an overall excellent gun for close-quarters combat (Close Quarters Combat). The MP7's magazine capacity is average, but can feel low when compared to its RoF (Rate of Fire). Like most PDWs, it has very high hip stability and low accuracy, but very low recoil, one of lowest in the game. Just like the MAC-10 and L22, the MP7 cannot equip underbarrel attachments (aside from the laser). This limits the MP7 to barrel attachments for recoil reduction. Usage & Tactics Being a weapon designed for close quarters, the MP7 is highly recommended to be used at close ranges, such as: Through the corridor(s) at Mall Construction and Highway Lot, Warehouse, being extremely aimed at close - medium range, some parts in Crane Site and the escalators and generally anywhere in Metro as well. At medium range, the rate of fire and low recoil helps it to hold its own against assault rifles and carbines, but without careful trigger control, ammunition will quickly disappear. Like most Personal Defense Weapons, the Semi-Automatic mode on the MP7 is almost a nominal ability; it has very little use since the weapon is outgunned at anything beyond close range by assault rifles and carbines. The MP7 has a very high Rate of Fire (RoF). Due to the extremely fast RoF, the player will often find themselves out of ammo and reloading often. However, its reload time is fairly quick, allowing the player to get back into the fight quickly. In general, when using the MP7, it is best to spray down an enemy or two at close range, and duck out of the way to reload before continuing the assault. If the player uses the MP7 in automatic fire mode at medium range, the player will fire about half of their magazine or more to kill an opponent due to the mediocre aim stability. This PDW is not recommended for eliminating groups of enemies, unless they are unaware or clustered tightly. Conclusion In conclusion, with the MP7's 4-Shot Kill capability, very fast RoF of 950 RPM, low recoil, and very fast reload, it arguably makes one of the best close range PDWs in the game, capable of shredding enemies at close range despite its low unlock rank of 9. Some people may even claim that it is OP; however, its heavy horizontal recoil and low accuracy restrict its versatility at different ranges and prevent it from completely dominating the opposition. 'Pros & Cons' Pros: * Extremely high RoF. * Very low TTK in CQC. * Very low recoil. * Generally quick reload, overall. * Unlockable at a low rank (Rank 9). Cons: * Burns through ammunition extremely fast. * Poor range. * Rare proprietary cartridge makes finding more ammunition difficult. * Cannot equip under barrel attachments except for the laser sight. Trivia * The MP7 is the fifth fastest-firing primary weapon. The fastest firing primary weapon is the M231, the second fastest is the Kriss Vector, the third fastest is the MAC-10, and the fourth fastest is the Colt SMG 635. * Before the July update, the MP7 could accept grip attachments. ** When a grip was attached, the integrated grip was not removed. Instead, the new grip was mounted on the side rail. However, the player would still put their hand on the MP7's default grip rather than the grip the player attached. * The MP7's model has a 40-round magazine, but the capacity in-game is only 30 rounds. This is probably for balance reasons. * The model in-game is the MP7A1.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_MP7#Variants * The MP7 is one of the only two weapons typically classified as a Personal Defense Weapon in the PDW category. Most of the weapons in that category are submachine guns, while the MP7 and P90 are usually classified as 'Personal Defense Weapons'. However, the defining features of PDWs vs SMGs are not well defined. * When attaching a barrel attachment on the MP7, the barrel will 'sit' on top of the MP7 model's barrel. 'References' Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapons